Tell Me That You Love Me
by LuNa3300
Summary: It took the police 5 days to find her body and even less for them to figure out who was behind it or how she died. I guess I didn't think about getting caught or being discreet with her death. So here I sit being interrogated about the cause or what was my motive. Well after listening to my story, does that answer your question?


**So this is a short story that I wrote for my English class and I decided to change a few things to make it into a fairy tail themed fanfiction. All of the or some of the characters may be a little OOC. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcomed. I really would like to improve as a writer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL characters belong to Hiro Mashima except the ones that I created and the plot line. Please take not that Natsu's dad in this story is not based off Igneel.**

* * *

It all started when my cat died; I was 5 years old. Happy was the cat, when they say cats are a man's best friend they weren't lying. Happy and I had been together since I was 3 years old. We did everything together from roller blading to horseback riding to even playing soccer and baseball. I could never beat Happy at anything; he was just that talented. He caught all of my goals and pitches with ease, he even did a little victory purr as he rolled around in the grass. The day Happy died was one of the worst days of my life. I remember my dad telling me that all good things come to an end. "Son there comes a time when the best things in life come to an end. Happy unfortunately is one of those examples." But I guess you would know all about that right dad since you packed up everything and left me and mom after Wendy died.

When my little sister Wendy died, it was the end of my happy life. My parents argued everyday on whose fault it was, not paying attention to what was going on with me or how broken I was feeling. I tried to help I really tried. I repeated the same words my dad told me years ago when I was crying over my hamster, "Dad it will be okay, I mean all good things come to an end, right?" The sound of my father's tears ceased and he turned towards me. I thought I helped cheered him up so I gave him one of my biggest smiles. I guess I was wrong because the next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my bruised cheek with tears overflowing from my wide eyes. I stared into my father's ice cold blue eyes shocked. His fist was raised and his face red with anger. As he was about to dive in for another attack my mom stepped in front of me and took the hit. Before she hit the floor, my father pushed her out of the way and tried to reach his initial target, me. But just as he was going in for the kill, he stopped and just left the house. I never saw my father again after that day. My mother and I grew pretty distant since then, but I learned two things that day. One I will never give advice to anyone ever again and two if all good things come to an end, I will end everything when I'm ready. That mindset lasts me until my senior year in high school. Then, I met her.

Lucy Heartphilia wasn't just any other girl that roamed the school halls. She was a gift from the great lord himself. The way her blonde curls were caressed by the wind to the way her eyes seem to glow an even brighter shade of hazel in the sun. She was nothing short of beautiful and everything I wasn't. Lucy was smart, so smart that I thought finding the cure for cancer was a piece of cake to her and she was always surrounded by a group of people. I just passed all of my classes with a minimum grade average and continuously lingered in a dark corner alone. I fell in love with her from a distance. We met by chance one day and I will forever be grateful to Gildarts for making us partners in history class. I can still remember the way we met.

The date was November 1st 2016; It was a chilly Thursday morning in Nevada. The leaves were falling off the trees in prep for winter. I was sitting in the back of the class as usual trying to blend in with the dark corner of the wall when Gildarts strolled in with his hot chocolate. The smell of chocolate and melting whip cream with marshmallows wafted through the classroom touching the tongues of every student. He sets down his mug and starts addressing the class about some project that's worth 45% of our grade and we have to work with assigned partners.

"Scarlet and Fernandez, Dreyar and Strauss..." As he continued on with the list I started to tune him out. "Dragneel and Heartphilia…" At that moment I almost fell out of my seat. I could only just stare straight ahead as I heard heaven bells ringing. It wasn't until I was snapped out of my stupor with a hand waving in my face and bright green eyes piercing my soul.

"Oh! Good you seem to have snapped out of it. My name is Lucy. What's yours?"

"Natsu and can you stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable."

"Sorry, it's just you have really pretty eyes. What color are they?"

"Uhm…Onyx"

"Really. They look like it can be a green or hazel."

"Did you come here to discuss colors or work on the project?"

As we worked on our project I learned a couple of new things about her like she talks a lot and I mean a lot. She also seems to be very kind to everyone no matter how rude they are to her. Lucy was one of those girls who appear to be extremely forgiving and I think that's why I felt so attached to her. We grew closer as the days of being partners drew to an end and then we went our separate ways, except this time she would talk to me every now and then. It was perfect for me. Someone finally took an interest in me and made an effort to be my friend. I never realized how lonely I was until she entered my life. I felt like a whole new person no more dark corners or whispering shadows; it was all window seat for me for the rest of the year. I can honestly say that I was truly happy with all the attention. But, that all changed in January when Gray Fullbuster entered her life. Gray was just like her, outgoing, fun, and always surrounded by people. Lucy seemed to take a liking to him; I thought he looked kind fake and stuck up. I mean his hair was obviously dyed because there was no way anyone's hair is that dark and shiny and lets not get started on how he was actually very nice to everyone. Who did he think he was, Lucy! I saw right through him and I did not like him one bit. I hated how he changed Lucy; she would always blush when he was around or stutter when speaking to him. That wasn't the Lucy I knew. She soon started spending less time with me and started hanging out with him more and that was a blow I couldn't recover from. I mean I loved her. I knew her first. I was the one that was always at her side through everything, not physically of course because I used to hide in the shadows and just watch her every day.

It was a month before she talked to me again. I was irate. Lucy wasn't someone who would abandon a friend in favor of a new one. I couldn't take it; my life felt so empty without her and I needed her to know. So one day at lunch I pulled her off to the side and expressed my love for her. She rejected me sweetly saying how she and Gray were an item. I couldn't take the rejection and spilled everything on how I would always watch her from the shadows wherever she went. Also explaining how she never saw or suspected I was there. This was fine by me because I had always been by her side, not him! I was shocked when she slapped me, called me crazy and how she wished she never met me. Flashes of my father passed through my eyes and in that instant I remember one of my two rules, if all good things come to an end, I will end everything when I'm ready and I was far from ready. So I just shrugged it off and told her I will give her the opportunity to think it over. I stated I would be waiting for an answer in 10 days' time. With that I left her there to prepare an answer in hope she wouldn't make the same mistake and choose Gray over me again.

In exactly 10 days, I told her to meet me at Red Rock Canyon on the hiker trail at 7pm. I had everything planned out. I had a picnic set up made with all of her favorite dishes. As soon as she is supposed to arrive a meteor shower was predicted to take place and it was the perfect place to view the night sky. It was 6:45pm when I saw Lucy coming. Her face was so shocked and I thought I sealed the deal, but just like my father I was wrong. She did it again you know! Rejected me and stated how sorry she was. Oh! And get this, she told me what I did to surprise her was extremely nice, but she had strong feelings for Gray. I told her I was sorry too and I guess no matter how hard I tried all good things come to an end and how unfortunately she was just another example, like Brad. I guess she didn't understand because I saw her green eyes look at me with confusion before they widened with fright as she realized she was pushed off the cliff. As I watched her fall I didn't forget to tell her happy valentine's day. Even though I killed her, I could finally relax because I was the one this time to end it on my terms without it sneaking up on me like Happy and Wendy.

It took the police 5 days to find her body and even less for them to figure out who was behind it or how she died. I guess I didn't think about getting caught or being discreet with her death. So here I sit being interrogated about the cause or what was my motive. Well after listening to my story, does that answer your question?


End file.
